Twisted
by Dior Crystal
Summary: Grimmjow is well known throughout Hueco Mundo for being a violent, blood thirsty psychopath. And Ulquiorra is going to find out just how twisted this man can be. Rape. Violence. GrimmUlqui. Yaoi.


**A/N: This fic is not for the sensitive.**

* * *

Ulquiorra stared back as Grimmjow looked at him defiantly. Inoue was standing behind the teal haired arrancar, fear evident in her eyes to be in the presence of two very powerful arrancars. Two very _pissed off_ arrancars, to be exact. "Have it your way. Regardless, Aizen-sama has entrusted that woman to my care. Hand her over," Ulquiorra said shortly. He was getting tired of Grimmjow's stubbornness. The Sexta was really getting very tiresome.

"Blow me."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Little did he know, Jaegerjaquez had really meant it.

* * *

After his shower, Ulquiorra stepped out of the bathroom, his damp hair hanging in his face. It had been a long day today. He had gotten stuck in another dimension – thanks to that trash Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He then had to save the stupid Sexta's ass from getting beaten to pulp by eliminating that infuriating shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. After that, he had to put up with the Sexta throwing a tantrum, claiming that he had matters under control and that he could have killed that Ryoka by himself if Cifer had not intervened.

Yeah, right.

Ulquiorra proceeded to dry himself off, lost in his thoughts.

It was a pretty well known fact at Hueco Mundo that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a violent psychopath. The man would have done anything for a blood bath. He enjoyed the feeling of holding one's life in his hand, and then snuffing that life out of his victim. It thrilled him to no end to see the life leave his dying victim's eyes.

The man loved pain above everything else. It did not matter whether it was murder, rape, torture… Just as long as he inflicted pain, he was happy. Many a time when Ulquiorra walked past the Sexta's room that he could hear cries of pain and terror. The memory sent chills up his spine.

Cifer shuddered. There was no doubt about it. Grimmjow was a nasty piece of work.

Sure, Ulquiorra himself had killed his fair share of people. But he did not like fighting. And he was as sure as hell did not enjoy watching others writhe in pain. He avoided fighting whenever possible. It was only when it was absolutely necessary that he would engage in battle.

And killing Kurosaki Ichigo was absolutely necessary. The boy had posed a threat upon Aizen-sama's plans.

It was thankless work dragging the Sexta to the medical room so that he would get sufficient rest. Inoue may have been able to work wonders on healing Jaegerjaquez' wounds but the Sexta still needed to get some rest. He could have sworn that Grimmjow glared at him in an almost predatory way during that whole time. This act made Ulquiorra feel uneasy.

Like he needed to watch his next step or else he would head for some impending doom.

This was ridiculous.

Why was he being so worried?

It was not like the Sexta would be able to physically wound him.

Once he was done drying himself, Ulquiorra pulled on a plain white shirt and a pair of black boxers. He was tired and he really wanted to sleep. Sinking into the covers of his queen sized bed, Ulquiorra sighed at the softness of the mattress, instantly drifting off to sleep. He was in such a deep sleep that he did not feel the bed sink slightly under a newly added weight.

* * *

I peeked through the small gap in between the door frame and the Cuarta's door. Ulquiorra was already in bed and asleep. I grinned maniacally. Perfect. I preferred to take my prey by surprise. There was something oddly satisfying about seeing the shock in their eyes before they start screaming in pain, taken unawares. I tiptoed to his bed, barely making a sound, my movements almost feline.

I sat at the edge of his bed, studying my prey in silence.

Ulquiorra was fast asleep, his chest falling and rising slowly. There was no frown on his doll-like face like there usually was and his black and white lips were slightly parted. He looked very serene and peaceful. It was almost a shame to do to him what I had planned to do.

Almost.

He seemed to be in deep slumber because he did not even notice the newly added weight on his bed. Usually, the Cuarta was aware of all movements in his surroundings, even when he was asleep, but that did not seem to be the case tonight. I supposed that he was exhausted after what had happened today. I had slept for the whole day after the intense battle with Kurosaki but Ulqui-chan over here still had to run around, fulfilling Aizen's every order, to clean up the mess that the enemies had left behind and to bring all of his injured comrades to the medical room all by his lonesome, monitoring their progress and so forth.

And after hours of thankless work, he had finally gotten a chance to get some shut eye and some well deserved rest.

I grinned, licking my lips.

Too bad he was not going to get what he deserved.

I crawled towards Ulquiorra's form until I was hovering above him, my hands placed on either side of his head to hold myself steady. He was beginning to stir so before he could wake up and blow me into smithereens, I fished my pocket for the metal armband that I had stolen from that fag Szayel's lab and quickly snapped it around Ulquiorra's arm.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open. "What on earth is going on, Grimmjow?"

My grin still in place, I admired my work. Excellent. "Nothing," I purred. "Just that…" I ran my finger down his face. "That I have come to claim what's mine."

He pushed my finger away from his face, disgusted. "What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes. It was only brief, but in his eyes there was a flash of anger, angry that someone of lower rank was talking to him as if he was a slab of meat. He did not like it one bit.

"I'm talking about this." I lowered my head and bit into the soft delicate skin between his neck and his shoulder, enjoying the gush of salty blood rushing into my mouth. Ulquiorra gasped, more from surprise than pain.

"You are disgusting! Get off me, Grimmjow!" He was having difficulty trying to keep his cool, I could tell. He struggled under me, trying to push me off but I remained stubbornly latched onto his white neck, biting his sweet flesh. His blood ran down his neck and onto his white shirt, staining it a most satisfying crimson. He tried kicking and punching, but his hits were weak like a child's.

I grabbed his wrists and pinned it above his head. I found all of that moving extremely annoying.

Staring into his emerald orbs, I smirked. "Not on your life, babe." I ripped his shirt off of his form, leaving him half naked. I raked my eyes greedily over his white, slender body, thanking my lucky stars that my superior is such a beautiful specimen.

He opened his mouth but I took the opportunity to bring my lips crashing onto his, pulling him into a rough kiss. He almost choked, what with me forcing my tongue into his wet crevice, exploring every tooth and corner and massaging my tongue against his lifeless wet muscle. Not that it mattered. This was not meant for his pleasure. I moved to his jaw and to his neck, sucking and placing bruising kisses here and there.

It was satisfying to see that flawless white skin turn red. He tasted sweet, just the way I liked it. I tightened my grip on his wrists. When I finally came up for air, I saw that his finger was pointed at me, a green glow on it. It irritated me to see him look so expressionless even with what I was doing to him, a look of determination in his eyes.

I flicked at his nose. "Tch. Good plan but that ain't gonna work, teme. You can't cero me. I made sure of it." I tapped at the armband on his arm. "This thing here seals in your reiatsu and all of your powers."

Sure enough, the glow on his finger flickered and died.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, suddenly realizing how vulnerable his position was. If it was not for that armband, he could have easily been able to shove me right off of him. Well, we can't always get what we want now, can we?

"No," he said softly.

"Oh, yes." I could have danced right on the spot. I had my superior under my power and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"No!" He bucked his hips, trying to get me off of him.

"My, my. You sure are forward, aren't you?" I leaned forward, my breath hot against his ear. "I want you to scream for me, baby."

When realization dawned upon him, he struggled to free himself, desperate to get away from me. I just reached out to grip his throat, suffocating him, pushing his head into the pillows. His face, if possible, turned even paler from the lack of air. His breaths came in gasps, desperate for air, his fingers clawing at my hand. It delighted me to see him struggling to live. I grabbed his legs and hoisted them over my shoulders. He must be cursing himself right now for letting himself to be caught off guard.

* * *

The hurt in his eyes was priceless.

Especially when he was screaming and bleeding all over the place.

As I got up, turning my back on the broken body on the bed, I dressed myself, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When I done dressing, I turned to look over my shoulder, my hands in my pockets. "We gotta do this again some other time."

I guess you are wondering why I did not just kill him. He was my prey, after all. But that git Aizen would have killed me for killing his precious Cuarta Espada. I may be violent and bloodthirsty but I am most definitely not stupid. And of course, there are some things that are just too good to end. And this was something that I would like to do over and over again. Ulquiorra was just too much fun to kill.

As I turned to leave, I am delighted to say that I saw tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

**DIOR: **This fic has been censored to fit the site's M-rating. To read the uncensored version, go to my profile and click "Fic LiveJournal".


End file.
